The invention relates to a device comprising an electrically insulating housing and a connection member for connecting a high-voltage cable provided with an insulation sheath, which connection member has an electrically insulating tubular part, a first end of which is located within the housing and is provided with a contact member, while a second end projects from the housing, the inner diameter of this part being at least equal to the outer diameter of the insulation sheath.
The device may be, for example, a high-voltage generator for producing a high direct voltage for a cathode-ray tube in a television receiver. Examples of such high-voltage generators are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,478 (PHN. 7690) and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,949 (PHF. 84535). The connection between the high-voltage generator and the cathode-ray tube is established by means of a high-voltage cable, which has an electrical conductor surrounded by an insulation sheath. This cable can be provided after the high-voltage generator has been mounted in a television receiver. In television receivers, the high-voltage generator consists of a transformer with a number of rectifiers. The core of the transformer is located outside the insulating housing and does not convey a voltage with respect to the environment. The voltage at the free end of the cable is high, for example about 30 kV, and thus it is possible that with a high relative humidity leakage currents are obtained from the end of the cable to the core or to other components outside the insulating housing. The tubular part of the connection member has for its object to reduce the formation of such leakage currents in that the leakage path for these currents is lengthened. In many cases, this solution is satisfactory, but it has been found that in a very dirty and humid environment inadmissible leakage currents can nevertheless occur. A solution for this problem could consist in that the tubular part is made considerably longer, but this solution has the disadvantage that the device then occupies a very large space and is vulnerable because the long tubular part is liable to break off.